valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Valentine's Day Grand Prix/@comment-67.249.65.41-20160131013826/@comment-67.249.65.41-20160201032037
Ty for all the responses. I half forgot that I'd seen SR drops from ~FAWs or AWs before, so 'Guaranteed SR' seems useless, in comparison, as everyone noted. re: 'None of the tickets are worth the exchange, and Valkyrie Shoes or Swords is a great option for exchanging Maiden Tickets. If you're unable to obtain orbs reliably via Witch Gate or want a fast and guaranteed Orb, then exchanging Orb can be an option' => I've never actually finished a WG. I was too afraid to use ~shoes / ~swords, (mainly, I was too afraid I'd encounter a ~FAW with 3.5 million hps, or a ~LAW with even more .. and then have to solo it). Can WGs be completed without shoes / swords? or only when at high level? .. I really need to improve my deck more, before consistent WG or EH is possible, probably. (EH is possible, fairly consistently, even on Beginner, only by choosing to gain a level halfway in (e.g. via quests) or to twitter post, etc, to recharge BP)). re: 'Point boosters are the AW killer cards introduced for each event. You'll notice them as the marquee advertised cards on the news page every time a new event starts' => I'd assumed Point Boosters were akin to contraband pharmaceuticals -- as this is what the term seemed to imply. :) Though yes, I suppose that type of card, ('Bonus to AW'), needs a name to describe it. ty. re: 'medaling isn't only necessary to save space in your inventory, you'll be crying for medals when you need to max the attack and defense on your GURs' => This was probably wrong in the long term, but I'm just trying to max (primarily) GSRs or unawakenable HSRs, atm, in order to hunt FAWs more effectively, (as it is, I've never soloed a FAW, and DEF is far too low to survive against them for long). About Unit-Cost or Deck-Cost.. I had calculated that, to use 5 GUR or UR, might require buying slots with Jewels, even after expanding all 3 Barracks to their maximum? Is this accurate? ty. re: '10 shoes + some silver swords = points, SR drops, FAW drops, and BAs that will give you LAWs and key drops' => Should I only use shoes and swords, (if at all), mainly, in WG or EH? Otherwise they seem chiefly for the impatient.. (Or for those who need to rank; etc). .. Thus far I've kept all shoes and swords, as I could never quite justify using them. re: 'Expanding inventory with jewels is a great investment, but I would focus more in using jewels towards Magic School and Yggdrasil if you are a free player' => I already purchased an Ygg. It helped immensely in EH, (I was able to win a Paloma .. though only 1, and no L. Alchemists). The wikia guide on this site advises to save Jewels for a Castle level 10. I'm not exactly sure yet .. The rate of AW encounters seemed fine, at certain times, (typically when I didn't feel like fighting them) .. but at others, ridiculously low. As such, I'll eventually purchase a Magic School, but I had hoped to save for the most expensive Building, (Castle level 10), first. re: 'If you want a UST, it's better to get those fighting in AUB, just as long as your alliance scores a 5 every round' => Posts elsewhere seemed to indicate AUB had become a circus, so I wasn't certain I should try it .. at least at the outset. Though yes, some of the rewards were probably excellent. Of course, to Unleash, (via a current or recent reward-card from ~AUB), it's necessary to possess a strong lineup, in the first place, seemingly.